This invention relates to tractor/trailer safety devices, and more particularly to a device under driver control for disconnecting a trailer from its tractor when the driver anticipates that the rig is going to jacknife or overturn.
Logging trailers are used to haul logs from the logging site along mountain roads to the lumber mill. The trailers are often loaded high with the heavy logs which makes the trailer difficult to control in certain situations. The roads are often of poor design and maintenance, with sharp switchbacks and poor grading on a steep run. The drainage is frequently arranged too closely to the roadway so that erosion after a heavy rain can cause undetected weakening of the roadbed.
The result of these factors is a condition of serious danger to a logging trailer driver who is less than perfectly attentive to his driving, or who is in a hurry. Undue speed around a sharp switchback, or a wheel slipping off the roadway into a drainage ditch is often enough to cause the heavy rig to jacknife. There is nothing the driver can do at this point except jump if he can, or stay in the cab and hope it protects him.
The period of time between the moment when the driver is aware that the rig is going to jacknife, and when the jacknifing trailer forces over the tractor is long enough for the driver to take some corrective action, if such action is available. Heretofore, however, there has been nothing the driver could do except jump or pray.